Experiment
by BerryPeach
Summary: Kiba and Shino are assigned a simple mission, but have to seek refuge in a storm. How will they pass the time? Warning: Yaoi, language. I write yaois, not summaries.


Title: Experiment

Anime/Manga: Naruto

Pairing: KibaxShino

Setting: After Sasuke goes to Orochimaru, but before Shippuden starts.

Type: Oneshot

Summary: Kiba and Shino are assigned to be partners for a mission, but when a surprise storm leaves them seeking shelter overnight, how will they pass the time? Yaoi is my forte, NOT summaries.

Warning(s): Yaoi, language.

Rating: M (omg, what?! How unlike me *eye roll*)

Extra: This is me finally acting on a request from MizzAKA (again~). This is a oneshot that shows the softer side of KibaShino... and there is no noncon in it, at all... whatsoever. It was difficult, but I managed to pull it off!

Kiba was laying leisurely on his bed, staring at his ceiling, when he heard a loud knock at their front door. "Moooooooom!" he hollered. "I got it!!" she called back. After a few minutes, his mother called him downstairs. "You're being assigned on a mission; I already accepted it for you." she said.

"Why'd ya do that?" he grumbled.

"Because I don't want a lazy-ass, worthless layabout for a son! And you need to start earning some more money, anyways."

Kiba groaned, putting on his shoes and jacket. Walking out of his house, Akamaru happily skipped after him.

Once Kiba was at the Hokage's headquarters, he lazily strolled into her office, yawning indignantly.

"Inuzuka Kiba, it's about damned time you got here! What took you so long?!" Tsunade demanded. Kiba stared at her blankly.

"Sorry... I guess I'm just a bit sleepy right now." Tsunade harumphed, her eyes darting to someone else.

"I apologize on Kiba's behalf for keeping you waiting, Shino." Kiba's head snapped up, glancing across the room, his eyes falling upong Shino, who was sitting politely on one of the chairs in Tsunade's office. Kiba shifted his stance uncomfortably.

"So... uh... what's this mission about, anyways?" Kiba muttered.

"It's nothing much, but you both need to get out of the house. It'll be good for you. I just need you two to run some scrolls to the Sand Village, and hand them to Gaara."

"Shouldn't we be handing the scrolls to the Kazekage?" Shino inquired.

"Yes, which is why I'm asking you to hand these scrolls to Gaara. He _is_ the Kazekage. I just thought I'd save you boys the trouble of searching for him. Anyways, I need him to read these, and sign his approval, and then I need _this_ scroll back. The other one is exactly the same, but that's for him to keep. I trust you both will be able to handle this mission?"

"Well, sure we can! But why do you need _two_ chunin when it's only an errand-run?" Kiba asked.

"With the Akatsuki on the prowl, and Orochimaru in hiding with Sasuke, it's just safer to travel in pairs," Tsunade explained. "Anyways, you two had better be off if you plan on making it back by morning! I hear there's some nasty weather brewing on the path to the Sand Village."

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Shino said, retrieving the scrolls from Tsunade, and leaving. Kiba followed after him.

"Oh, Kiba, since this mission is so easy, you probably shouldn't bring Akamaru with you; why overwork the poor guy?" Tsunade said. Kiba nodded, leaving Akamaru with Lady Tsunade. She was always looking for an excuse to keep Akamaru with her. He didn't mind, though; she always loved him and let him sleep in her lap. She'd never admit to it, though, but she was really a dog person.

After they'd left the village, Shino and Kiba walked down the path that led straight through the lands and directly into the desert that housed the Sand Village.

***Six hours later***

Upon reaching the Sand Village, Kiba and Shino instantly spotted a familiar face, and approached them. "Kankuro? Hey, Kankuro!" Kiba said cheerfully, patting his friend on the back.

"Hey Kiba! What're you and Shino doing here?" Shino stiffened when Kankuro smiled at him warmly, but he waved out of politeness, anyways. He was still a little apprehensive around the puppet-master since their fight in the forest of death.

"Bah, we got assigned to go on some D-Rank mission because we 'needed to get out of the house'. Psh, like I give a shit!" Shino's nose crinkled at the vulgar language. "Anyways, we're looking for the Kazekage. I heard that it was Gaara? Go him! I'm sure he'll be great!" Kiba encouraged. Kankuro smiled brightly, and Shino saw relief in his face, a small lift of hope.

"Hahah, yeah. Gaara's the Kazekage now! And thanks, you're the only one apart from me and Temari* who think so. The village is convinced that Gaara is going to snap and kill everyone. It really pisses me off, but eh, what can you do? Ya can't force people to change their minds. But c'mon, I'll take you two to Gaara. Is Naruto with you guys, by any chance?" Kankuro asked out of the blue.

"No," Shino said, shocking Kankuro that he was speaking to him, "he still has yet to return from his training with the Toad Sage, Jiraiya."

"Agh, dammit. Gaara hasn't seen him in a while, and it'd be nice for Gaara to see him again; he likes Naruto." Kankuro said, drifting off into his own world.

Once they'd reached the Kazekage's office, Shino and Kiba were called inside, where they saw Gaara sitting at his desk.

"Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino are here to see you. They've brought you some scrolls from the Leaf Village's Hokage," Kankuro said formally. Gaara glanced up from his pile of paperwork, "hmph"ed, and returned to reading and signing the stacks of papers and scrolls.

"Just put them on my desk here," Gaara said, pointing to a specific spot with his pen, "and I'll get to it as soon as I'm finished with this."

"But we need you to sign them now! We've gotta--"

"I operate based on the idea of priority. First come first serve. These all came before your scrolls, so I will tend to these matters before I tend to yours," Gaara said darkly.

Shino hid his disappointment and impatience beneath his tall collar, and he placed the scrolls on Gaara's desk.

"We should leave until he's finished," Shino said plainly before walking out of the large office. Kiba groaned and reluctantly followed after him.

***Four hours later***

Kiba was snoring rather loudly at the foot of a heavily shaded building when Kankuro walked up to him, nudging him awake with his foot.

"Nnnnngh... ugh... what?" Kba asked, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"Here're the scrolls. I guess I'll be seeing you guys around? Or maybe not... anyways, have a safe trip back to Konoha. I would stay and chat some more, but I'm apparently needed back at headquarters. Nice seeing ya, though!" Kankuro said before vanishing. Shino, who was sitting beside Kiba, stood up, brushing off his clothes. "We should probably get going, then," Shino said. Kiba nodded, stretching a bit, and then he and Shino walked off.

((I know nothing sexual is happening, but just be patient...))

***Three hours later***

Kiba and Shino were clutching their jackets closed as the wind tore through them like knives.

"Aaagh, God Dammit!" Kiba shouted, fighting through the wind. Shino remained silent, although he was saying similar phrases in his mind as he struggled through the heavy winds.

They soon approached the river they'd crossed before on their way to the Sand Village, only now there was no way of crossing it. The wind was whirling crazily, and it made the river so violent, sending the water thrashing about wildly. The only trees nearby were threatening to break at any moment, since they were only half-grown.

"I think we should make an underground cave and sleep through the storm!!" Kiba hollered at Shino. Shino looked at Kiba.

"What?!" Shino hollered.

"I SAID THAT I THINK WE SHOULD CAMP OUT UNDERGROUND AND WAIT OUT THE STORM!!!"

"_WHAAAAT?!?!" _

***Ten minutes later***

Once Shino's bugs had finished hollowing out a deep underground cave about 100 feet from the river (so they wouldn't be flooded out or get drowned), Shino and Kiba slid inside, plugging the hole with their coats to prevent the cold air from coming in. Kiba pulled a match out of his pants pocket, and a small candle from the other. Striking the match, he lit the candle, and placed it in the corner of the underground cavern. Once the place was dim enough, but still lit, Shino removed his glasses.

"So..." Kiba said, glancing a couple times over at Shino. "What should we do?"

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

"I mean, what should we do to help pass the time? I don't know about you, but I can't just sit here and do nothing in this place."

"Just act like you're at home, and do absolutely nothing of importance." Shino said sarcastically.

"Ouch, that was cold," Kiba snorted. He knew there was some truth to it, though. "Well, unless you've got any better ideas, we can simply ask questions to get to know each other better... it might help us out in the future, better teamwork. I would suggest sparring, but I don't think this is the best place for it, y'know?"

"Hn... alright," Shino said. He sat down, facing Kiba, who did the same.

"So... you have any pets?" Kiba joked. He could've sworn he caught Shino cracking an amused grin for a brief second. "Last time I counted, I had 737." Kiba chuckled. "Wow."

"Well, how about you? Does your clan have any pets besides dogs?" Kiba shook his head. "Nope. You ever kissed a girl?" "Yes, I have. Have you?" "Eh, once or twice, but it wasn't anything major. You ever kissed a guy?" "Yes, I have. Does that make you feel awkward?" Shino asked, cracking a small grin. Kiba's eyes flickered wider for a minute, but then he just stared off, forgetting that it was his turn. After a few minutes of thinking to himself, he awkwardly looked back at Shino. "H-Huh? Oh... no, I'm not awkward at all." Shino rolled his eyes, not fooled by the lie. "So... what did it feel like? To kiss a guy, I mean." Shino blushed ever-so faintly. "Well... it's difficult to explain. I guess, if you're attracted to men, it'd feel the same as kissing a girl, if you were attracted to women. I think it depends on the person's sexual preference. Why? Have _you_ ever kissed a guy before?" Kiba blushed, looking away. "N-No... I haven't. So... did you like it?" Shino blushed a little bit more, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "Yeah, I guess it was okay. Why, do you want me to show you?" Shino said, half-joking. Kiba looked up at Shino. "Okay," he said. Shino looked somewhat shocked.

"W-Well, uh... okay."

WARNING!! SMUT UP AHEAD!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!11!1!!!one!!

Shino leaned forward until he was on his hands and knees, and he crept over to Kiba, kneeling in front of him. Using one hand to lightly caress Kiba's jaw, Shino lightly pressed his lips against Kiba's, feeling the electricity shooting through him and going back into Kiba, who felt it as well. After a few minutes of gradually deepening the kiss until their mouths were firmly pressed together, Shino pulled back, looking Kiba in the eyes. "How was it?" Shino asked softly. Kiba's eyes looked slightly hazed. "It was nice... but we should try that again." Just as Shino was about to agree, Kiba reached forward, and pulled his hungry lips onto Shino's, who melted into the kiss immediately. Shino's hands wandered across Kiba's tanned back, Kiba's arms draping over Shino's muscled shoulders. Both rising into a kneeling position, Shino licked at Kiba's lips, and was granted permission to enter. Their tongues twirling and intertwining with the other, they panted and licked feverishly at each other's mouths. They pressed their chests together, groaning as their growing erections made contact as well. They broke the kiss momentarily to remove their shirts, but then reunited hungry lips and tongues as they unzipped each other's pants, pulling them off as well. Shino laid Kiba down onto his back, leaving a trail of kisses and nibbles down Kiba's chest, where he paused to lick and suck on Kiba's nipples, feeling them harden from his touch. Shino's hand wandered down, and cupped Kiba's erection, fondling him. Kiba's breath got caught in his throat as he let out a low, primal growl of ecstasy. Shino smirked and wandered down lower, pulling Kiba's boxers down, his erection springing free. Kiba gasped as he felt the cold air rush to his lower regions, and he let out a loud groan when Shino took him into his mouth.

As Shino groaned, his throat creating vibrations that sent Kiba huge waves of pleasure, he lifted a hand to Kiba's face, holding out three fingers. Shino lifted his mouth from Kiba's cock. "Suck," Shino ordered before replacing his mouth over Kiba's pulsating member. "A-Aahhnnn..." Kiba moaned before taking the three fingers into his hot mouth. He licked and sucked at them diligently, causing Shino to groan as well, which made Kiba even harder.

Once Shino's fingers had been thoroughly coated, Shino pulled his fingers out of Kiba's mouth, and began probing at Kiba's entrance with the slick digits. Kiba squirmed as Shino slid one finger into Kiba's anus. Shino pumped his finger in and out of Kiba a few times before putting a second finger inside of Kiba. Kiba groaned a bit, shifting uncomfortably. Leaning forward, and releasing Kiba's cock from his mouth, Shino returned to passionately kissing the dog-boy beneath him. Kiba whined from the loss of contact, but his whines sool turned into pants and moans of discomfort when Shino added the third finger.

After preparing Kiba, Shino reached down, and guided his cock slowly into Kiba's entrance. Kiba panted heavily, grabbing Shino's shoulders, his nails digging in fiercely. Once Shino was fully inside Kiba, he allowed Kiba to get comfortable. "Ngh... move..." Kiba moaned, lifting his legs to wrap around Shino's waist, hooking his ankles. Shino was only too pleased to oblige. Shino pulled out, and thrust back in, causing Kiba to let out another loud moan. Shino quickened the pace, getting faster and faster with each thrust, crushing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Their tongues wrestled, and Kiba let out muffled moans. After a few more thrusts, Shino hit Kiba's special spot, and Kiba broke the kiss to gasp and yelp in pleasure. "Nnnh... oh, God, Shino... more!" Kiba growled savagely as he raked his nails down Shino's back. Shino continued thrusting, hitting that same spot repeatedly, until they both came, shouting out in their release. Shino pulled out, falling to the side so he could lay on his back. They both looked up at the underground cavern's ceiling, panting and exhausted.

"Haah... hahhh... wow..." Kiba panted. He then sniffed the air, and looked over, seeing Shino's discarded pants leg about to get caught on fire. "Shit!!" Kiba said as he begrudgingly got up, yanked the pants away from the candle, and patted it out with some loose dirt. "Uh... your pants have a bit of a burn mark on them." Kiba said. Shino closed his eyes, turning onto his side. "Eh, it doesn't matter." Shino pulled Kiba over to him, wrapping an arm around him lovingly, and he reached his foot down, flipping the candle over into the dirt, the fire fizzing out. "H-Huh?" Kiba asked, now enshrouded in darkness. "I'm not a guy who goes for one-night stands; do I come across differently than that?" he whispered, kissing Kiba's neck. Kiba shuddered. "No... but at least two good things came out of being trapped in this storm... I found out that I'm gay, and I got a boyfriend." Shino chuckled, licking Kiba's neck and kissing it once more. "Finally, we have something to talk about. Too bad I'm tired now..." Shino said. He sent out about a hundred or so of his bugs, and performed a jutsu that allowed the bugs to emanate a source of heat and a minor sedative. "Good night, Kiba." Kiba yawned. "G'night..." Kiba replied before turning towards Shino, placing one more chaste kiss on his lips, and going to sleep.

---END!!---

AN: Me and Temari: I despise bad grammar, but Kiba and Kankuro are brutish and therefore illiterate. I die a little bit inside every time I write grammatically incorrect phrases, but... I'm keeping these guys as close to character as possible. No OOC for me! Even if this phrase turns out to be grammatically correct, it still SOUNDS to me like it shouldn't be and therefore I'm ranting about it!!

P. S. I'm sorry, MizzAKA for taking so long! I was having computer troubles, and didn't have access to one until recently, but I'm back, and rearing to go!! I hope this softer fanfic is to your liking?~

P. P. S. I take any and all requests!~ For more information about pairings I know, or anything else that might be relevant to your request, please lok at my profile-thingy!~ That should answer any questions you may have. Also, Thank you for reading.

-Gigi


End file.
